Old Dark Lord
by Daak Lawd Dobby
Summary: AU: begins in the year 2287. When the Wizengamot decides to turn Azkaban into a museum, who do they find in the depths of the fortress? Easy Guess: The Horror of the magic world, the one that gets everyone killed! Harry!Many. No slash.


June 2287

"Order" The gavel echoed loudly through the court room, and as if by magic all conversations ceased.

"The second day of the 758th Full Wizengamot session will now commence." The chief of the Wizengamot slammed the gavel once more. "Remember that from now onward all spoken thoughts are recorded.

The first topic to be dealt with today concerns the conversion of Azkaban into an international museum. All Wizengamot representatives must cast a vote as the final decision will be made today. Lord Malfoy will be presenting the project to the Wizengamot. After the court has listened, the platform will open to other view points. Lord Malfoy please take the stand."

* * *

22 June

Front page of the Daily Prophet

AZKABAN TO BE MUSEUM

It has been decided by a two thirds majority vote of this year's Full Wizengamot Session that the old prison, Azkaban, will be converted into an international museum.

Even as you read this article, aurors, curse breakers, and Special Forces from many countries, are preparing to scour the entire prison and island to make it safe for tourists.

For those that do not know, Azkaban is the prison that was used before Morsmordre. It is situated on an unplotable island in the Arctic Ocean. The prison was abandoned in the year 2001 (Lord Voldemort's second reign of Terror). Voldemort was notorious for gathering the dementors (the prison guards) under his banner and releasing his followers whenever they were captured. Therefore the Ministry abandoned Azkaban as useless, and the new prison Morsmordre was constructed. (Morsmordre is named after Voldemort's symbol as it was and still is the only prison that has never been breached by a Dark Lord.)

Azkaban is to be a museum. In order for this to become reality, the fortress first has to be purged. Spokesman of the Department of Mysteries states that there are over twenty floors in the castle. Only the first seven floors were ever used for the prison. Historian Valdina Machino reports that there is a massive door that prevents any access further than the first seven floors. What lies beyond this barrier is unknown.

The purging forces will be opening this door to the fortress beneath. Warlock Albus Dumbledore, grandson of the Great Albus Dumbledore who defeated Dark Lords Grindelwald and Voldemort has been chosen to lead the expedition.

"I am expecting beasts of destruction beyond those doors." said Dumbledore calmly to this reporter, "I would not even be surprised to find a basilisk in there."

To watch live footage of the expedition, tune in to the Creepy Creevy Station on the Wizarding Wireless Network from tomorrow 8 a.m…

* * *

23 June

Diagon Alley

Creevy Cinema

"All those under the age of ten are requested to wear the PG glasses. Parents: you are responsible for what you children see. Parental Glasses are provided. They will obscure all violence and sounds not fit for children. Thank you"

Fredrick laughed down at his little sister and then hit his friend on the shoulder. "Pah, Harry, I'm so glad I don't have to where those glasses anymore." Harry grinned. "Yeah"

The crowd grew silent as the movie began. Unlike muggle movies, wizarding movies are 3D.

"Welcome to the Purging of Azkaban. Remember this is live footage and not like the usual creevy movies that you watch. Albus Dumbledore has kindly allowed the creevy filming company to join the purging forces. As you can see behind me, the forces are currently arriving on the island by boat. Already a scouting party has entered Azkaban and will be reporting back shortly. No one has entered Azkaban over two hundred years so we are expecting the worst."

Fred and Harry shared looks and grinned.

"This is so cool."

"Yeah. I wish I could be with the team."

An hour later the prison had been cleared. The forces had destroyed three rogue dementors, captured a banshee and killed hundreds of rats the size of small dogs. The commentator asked one of the aurors. "Shouldn't there be a predator for all these rats?"

The auror looked at the camera and smoke to the wireless.

"Yes. Although the prison has been cleared as far as we know, we suspect to encounter many Rackular. However, they only ever come out at night. Tonight we will retreat out of the prison and gas it." The auror gave a thumbs up at the camera and moved off.

"The curse breakers will be busy now for several hours ripping down the ward on the doors. You will be informed every hour on their progress. This is brought to you by the Creevies. Stay tuned.

Several hours later, the wards shattered and the program continued. Wizarding Families all over the world watched their WWNs in anticipation.

Crash! The great doors fell. Aurors raised shields over themselves and waited for the dust to settle. Pitch darkness faced them. It was so dark that not even light blew it away. "What is it commander?" Albus Dumbledore shook his head. "I am not sure. It is dark magic of the blackest degree. I can feel it. The darkness swirled.

The purging forces all stepped back in fear. The WWN cameras flickered but managed to keep filming.

From out of the darkness stepped a man. His eyes were white and non seeing. His face was so pail it was transparent. From what the forces could see, he had no clothes; only the black mists that cloaked him. He was so thin that his bones could be seen and counted. He was a living skeleton.

Dumbledore raised his wand. The slight tremor in his hand was unnoticeable.

"Who are You!" He demanded.

The Skeleton smiled. It was terrifying. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. The smile vanished. He turned his hollow gaze slowly until they found Dumbledores'.

Dumbledore prided himself on his mental defences but as the skeleton looked at him with unseeing eyes he knew they were nothing against this man. A voice echoed through his mind. 'I can not speak with a voice that has not been used in…' the voice trailed off. 'What year is it?'

In confusion Dumbledore answered. "June 2287" A look of shock passed over the skeleton.

The voice continued. 'With a voice that has not been used in 285 years. But I thank you for releasing me. Now get off my land.'

The armed forces shook in fear and backed quickly away. The younger ones let there wands clatter to the ground before they ran. It was clear that they had heard the voice to.

"Wait," pleaded Dumbledore. "His voice quivered violently. Who are you?"

The skeleton raised a body finger at Dumbledore. 'You are Albus Dumbledore grandson of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

And I… I am the man that your grandfather betrayed. I have lain here waiting to be released from the hell he created for me. But even so, he died first. Now leave, unless you want to feel my WRATH!'

The few braver of the purging forces that had remained shook, their knees buckling as they floundered under the mental barrage that was thrown at them. The WWN cameras exploded.

Fred and Harry shared looks once again. "What the fuck was that." Together they looked back at the black screen and released a huge sigh.

"You know what Fred."

"What"

"I am glad I am not on that mission."

"Yeah, I am too"

Harry Potter felt the stupid week people flee and relaxed. Even that small bit of magic had taxed him.

The year 2287. 'I am 308 years old.' He shook his head. 'I have not seen the sun in 285 years.'

I wonder why I am not mad? I probably am. I just chased away the first human contact I have had in 285 years.

Harry walk forward. He was blind; but the years in darkness had advanced his mental abilities into more than Legilimency and Occlumency. He could see without eyes.

Even so he was a shrivelled mess. He had not eaten in about fifty years or was it a hundered? All in all he had eaten everything that was alive below the prison. Azkaban was not exactly the best system to sustain life. Not even rats could live without food.

Eventually Harry emerged into the sunlight. He stood in it for a few seconds before he retreated into the shadows. It was so hot. Too hot. It burnt him. Harry felt the wands being pointed at him and felt anger boil up in him. 'How dare they!'

The spells flew at him fast and furiously. He did not move. Instead the black cloaking mist around him pulsed and absorbed them.

It was an awesome feeling. Harry was in contact with magic once again. It was beautiful. The power. The warmth. Harry absorbed the energy. His core was being refilled. 200 years of having no magical energy left was enough to drive a person insane. A wizard needs to eat to restock his core. Harry was empty. Now here were wizards who were willingly giving there magic to him.

Slowly, Harry heart began to beat again. His body began to produce blood to fill his dried up veins. His bones began to fill and strengthen. Moisture was absorbed into his skin and his cells expanded.

Dumbledore watched in shock as curses flew into the skeleton man. The man stood unmoving. In fact a smile graced his lips. Dumbledore threw the strongest stunner he knew of. It went off course, but the skeleton moved forward and caught the huge red beam. It was slowly absorbed into his skin.

Dumbledore cast a binocular jinx onto his glasses and zoomed in on the skeleton. No it was no longer a skeleton. Was that black hair growing out of his head? The skin was loosing its waxy translucent hue.

A cry of satisfaction was shouted by the troops as the black mist flickered and thinned.

Avada Kedavra! The one sided battlefield stilled as the putrid green killing curse flew toward the target. It had been fired by one of the more frightened aurors. Using it was almost death penalty to the caster. But it too was absorbed into the body.

The black mist was now totally gone. Harry Potter woke up from his euphoria. The killing curse had one it. Harry felt it ripple through his body and burn his eyes, yet it moved upward still and incinerated a familiar lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry slammed his hands over his scar as the pain tore through him. All the pain that had been stored up by his patient body screamed through his mind. His nerves were on fire, his fingers… his toes… his eyes…

Yes!

Harry slowly uncurled from his foetal position and stood to his feet. He was alive. He could feel it. He opened his eyes. Light and colour flooded through his optical nerves. He could see. He could feel pain! He looked down at himself. He had a body.

Harry ran his fingers along his arms and down his sides, taking in the contours of his body.

That was when Harry sensed the curses again flying at him. There was no way he was going to die now. He had not even lived yet. It was like being born again.

Before the curses could hit Harry apparated behind the forces and released the only magic that could be done wandlessly.

Mind magic.

Harry apparated away.

WWN, June 24th

It is a sad day for the wizarding world. After loosing contact with the Azkaban forces reinforcement troops were gathered together and sent to the island. Upon arrival, all that was found of the purging forces were mindless zombies. The purging forces have been sent to St. Mungos Mental Ward. Of all the forces, only Albus Dumbledore is expected to recover.

Fortunately, we know what happened as the WWN cameras were still able to function and record. The same skeleton man that was behind the great door has now taken the form of a twenty five year old. This same unknown person has escaped. If he is seen, report it immediately to the nearest authorities. He is highly dangerous.

This is the footage that was recovered from the cameras…


End file.
